


Slow?

by Badassium1970



Series: Small Dick Danny [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Humiliation kink, M/M, Small dick Dan, Smut, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: About a week after Brian found out Danny's secret. Their first time.





	

It had been a few days since Ninja Brian had accidently discovered Danny’s secret. It had been a few days since the pair admitted that they loved each other. Yet Danny now seemed to be trying to avoid Brian like the plague. It was upsetting but Brian could understand. Not only did Danny struggle with commitment but he was feeling fragile. Brian knew it was probably best to leave him alone to get over it, but Brian was worried. Now that he had confessed his feelings it seemed that he wanted to act on them more. They had been pent up for close to seven years so it made sense.

“Danny? Danny please just talk to me.” Brian had been talking a lot more lately, and it kind of hurt his throat, causing him to sound a lot more upset than he wanted to, it was as if he had been crying.

All Brian got was a low grunt in reply before Brian heard shuffling towards the door. Brian knew it was bad because Danny was fully dressed, but it wasn’t spandex. It seemed as if he was trying to hide himself in baggy clothing and Brian had never seen Danny like this. Even when girls said they were going to blab about his secret he just had Brian take care of it and was then back to his usual self. Now that it actually was Brian things were different. Brian couldn’t exactly scare himself to try and forget it, and he definitely wasn’t planning on dying anytime soon, he may love Danny but he wouldn’t go that far unless Danny was actually in danger.

“Hey,” Danny mumbled, giving Brian a weak smile before letting him into his room. Brian said a quite greeting in response, removing his mask before entering. He decided against sitting on the bed, there wasn’t really any room for more furniture so unless Brian wanted to sit on the wardrobe he would stand.

Silence. They were both waiting for the other to speak first, but neither had really planned out what they were going to say.

“Brian, um can you sit, it’s kinda making me nervous.”

Brian nodded and sat next to Danny on the bed, making sure to keep a respectable distance as not to make Danny feel uncomfortable, but Danny moved closer and cuddled into Brian, and Brian let him for the second time that week, and hugged him back. It was nice, and now the silence was comfortable, but Brian knew they needed to talk.

“You don’t need to avoid me. I know you have a hard time in relationships, and if you don’t want that then I’m fine with that, we can just forget everything, I just don’t want to lose you forever.” Brian wasn’t used to being so emotional but he couldn’t help it. He’d do anything to stop the risk of losing Danny. Danny was his best friend, the person who saved him just in the nick of time. If it weren’t for Danny Brian could be dead, or at the very least could have been severely injured to the point where he would have some kind of disability right now.

“Bri, that’s… I really do lo… love you, it’s just hard… I’m used to being with girls for a night or two, and I don’t think about if I’ve ever broken their hearts, but then I think about you and wonder if I’ve ever hurt you because of the girls I’ve been with, or if I will ever hurt you. What if I get scared and cheat on you or try to drive you away? I just… Brian I’m scared.” Danny’s voice was almost a whispered towards the end, and Brian started playing with Danny’s hair to calm him down, and Danny let out a soft noise that sounded almost like a purr.

“Stop overthinking Danny. Sure, it’s been hard seeing you with loads of girls but I got used to it, I understood. Maybe we should just take things slow.”

“I don’t know how to take things slow.” Danny admitted, cuddling deeper into Brian’s chest. He smelt nice, spicy yet sweet with a slight musk, not how he would expect Brian to smell, at least not the hint of sweet vanilla. Danny was so court up in the way Brian smelt that he barely noticed that he was getting hard.

“I know you don’t,” Brian smirked as he began palming at Danny’s crotch. He knew that this might not be the right time to do this, that they should wait, but Danny lets out a whine and whispered Brian’s name as a beg for more and he can’t help himself. It was nice to know that even when he was questioning his feelings and letting himself get into a frustrating, depressing confusion, Danny still when commando.

“Bri, please,” Danny moaned as he bucked into Brian hand, a wet patch from precum already visible on his sweat pants.

“What do you want baby? Tell me,” Brian smirked as he started kissing Danny’s neck, skilfully dodging his hair with little struggle, maybe he’d spend more time than he’d like to admit or ever would admit, thinking about how to get past Danny’s hair when kissing him.

Danny could feel the smirk against his skin, and it brought him back to the biggest kink he had. He hadn’t been willing to try it out in a long time, he never trusted anyone. The way it made him feel when he thought about it too much was horrible and he was scared. With Brian though he felt safe.

“Humiliate me! Please Bri,” Danny practically begged. He wondered how he was already so close, maybe because he hadn’t been someone in almost a week and he hadn’t indulged in his kink in a while.

Brian could instantly found himself getting hard. It was strange, as a ninja he had to get over feelings of horniness as they can affect a mission. It was a nice feeling but Brian knew he probably wouldn’t last long and therefore he was going to tease Danny until he was as close to cumming as possible.

“You want that baby, want me to humiliate your pathetic cock. Can barely feel it through your sweatpants it’s so small. Bet I could make you cum in your pants like this.” Brian was lying, he could definitely feel how hard Danny was right now but what he was saying was affecting him, causing Danny’s breath to become ragged as he continued thrusting into Brian’s hand, the damp patch growing as he got more and more turned on. He could seriously cum soon but he didn’t want this to end yet.

“Bri, Brian please,” Danny whined, he needed more than this teenage level of rubbing and humping his ass against Brian’s clothed erection, even though it felt amazing and the thought of how embarrassing it would be if he came in his pants did turn him on but he would save that for another day, right now he needed Brian inside him.

“What do you want Danny? Want me to fuck you? Show you what a man’s cock is like?”

Danny let out a small whine that sounded as if it was a plead but that wasn’t enough for Brian. He gripped onto Danny’s hair and tugged on it, pulling Danny’s head back and he gasped at how good it felt. He’d never had someone pull his hair before, lightly tug sure but never anything this intense.

“I asked you a question,” Brian stated, his voice filled with dominance and Danny was glad that Brian had started talking more.

“Please, Bri, fucking please!” Danny whimpered. He had never been made to beg like this but it came natural, as if his brain had shut off any thoughts other than Brian and the pleasure he wanted to give and receive from him.

“Please what?” Brian questioned, pulling Danny’s hair again, loving the way his breath hitched before he moaned.

“Fu... Fuck me, please!”

Brian smirked, pushing Danny onto the bed, hovering over him, kissing his neck.

“Strip for me baby,” Brian ordered, smiling when Danny obeyed him straight away.

Danny was slightly hesitant about removing his sweatpants, but the way Brian was looking at him, his eyes filled with love and a kind smile on his face melted any self-consciousness Danny was thinking about.

He slowly revealed his cock, letting out a sigh of relief as he felt the cool air against it. Brian’s eyes roamed Danny’s now naked body, he’d seen Danny in nothing but a thong before, too many times, but never allowed himself to stare, now he could do that and more. He marked Danny’s body with love bites. Instinctively, Brian knew he was doing this to prove it happened, and maybe it wasn’t the best idea if Danny ending up regretting this but every rational part of his brain had gone.

“Bri, please,” Danny begged as Brian licked over his nipples.

Now as much as Brian loved to tease he needed this just as much as Danny did, he was just as desperate, so he kissed down Danny’s body until he was just above his cock and kissed and licked around his cock, but never touching it.

“Fuck, I thought it would be bigger when you were hard but it’s still so small Danny,” Brian chuckled, although he had barely really had a chance to look at his dick that time by accident he knew how to humiliate someone. There was still a loving tone in what he said, especially when he said Danny’s name.

Brian then began to strip, and Danny realised that he’d never seen the majority of Brian’s body, he hadn’t even seen him shirtless. Danny took in the sight of Brian’s body. His chest was littered with scars of wounds that hadn’t been treated properly so they were very visible under his chest hair. He was now down to his boxers and Danny felt like counting ever scar Brian had, knowing that everyone could have been from a situation where Brian could have died and Danny wanted to kiss each one to remind them both how lucky they were to be here together right now. These were feelings that Danny had never had before but they came so easily.

Then Brian removed his boxers and Danny was practically drooling at how big Brian was. He was probably edging towards eight inches and was thick. For the first time during this Danny was actually nervous. How was that meant to fit inside him?

“Danny? You okay?”

Brian was completely willing to stop but Danny wanted to continue and nodded his head.

“I just… I’ve never been with a guy before and I’m not… I don’t think I’m ready to go that far.”

Brian understood and showed that by giving Danny a sweet kiss on his lips. Danny could feel Brian’s cock rub up against his and it was strange but not unpleasant. Brian asked Danny to sit up so he could try something.

“Tell me to stop if you don’t like it.”

After making it clear that Danny could back out of this at any time Brian grabbed both of their cock’s in his hand and jerked them both up.

“God your cock looks so small compared to mine, it’s adorable. It’s like ha... half the fucking size.”

Danny tried to stop himself from coming, he hadn’t experienced anything like this and he loved it so much, loved Brian so much. He came all over both of their chests, practically screaming Brian’s name, begging for Brian to cum on him.

“Please, please Bri, cum all over me!”

Brian pushed Danny back, and jerked off, aiming at his chest. Within minutes, listening to Danny beg, his breathing now ragged from coming, Brian came all over Danny’s chest, moaning Danny’s name.

After they came down from their highs Brian went to go to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean them both off but Danny grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t go,” he whispered, afraid that Brian might not come back. He didn’t know why he was so afraid and suddenly felt bad about every girl he left straight after having sex. Brian didn’t particularly like the idea of laying around covered in jizz but for Danny he was willing to put up with it. He grabbed a few tissues and cleaned them both up the best he could. After that he and Danny got under the covers and Danny cuddled into Brian, not caring that both of their bodies were sticky.

“I love you,” Danny sighed, looking up at Brian, as if he was scared that Brian wouldn’t feel the same way.

“I love you too,” Brian smiled, giving Danny a kiss on the forehead before the two of them fell asleep in each-other’s arms.


End file.
